


Blankets

by opal_sapphire



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: After you find out your pregnant, you decide to make something.





	Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> requested by JacWils on Wattpad
> 
> this gave me a chance to try my hand at pregnancy stories since i've never written one before, and i like how it came out, but i don't think i'll be writing any more pregnancy stories any time soon.

When you found out you were pregnant, you hadn't expected to be carrying not one, not two, but _four_ babies. When Doctor Swineheart told you, to say you were stunned was an understatement. To be clear, you were thrilled, and so was Bigby.

Now here you were, two months in, and you had decided to make something for the babies. It didn't take you long to think of something. You grabbed your crochet hook, some yarn, and went to town.

Bigby asked several times what you were making, but you refused to tell him. You insisted it was a surprise, and, as much as you wanted to tell him, you didn't wanna spoil it. So you answered what questions you could without giving too much away and let him try to figure it out. You were also curious to see if he would figure it out before you were finished.

It was obvious when you finished the first one. After all, a baby blanket was easy to notice. You were very proud of your work. It was mostly brown, with one stripe of red at the top and one at the bottom, and the silhouette of a wolf in the center. It wasn't until the last one was finished that Bigby figured the rest out.

The blankets were all the same, with exception of the colored stripes. The first one has red stripes, the second one green, the third yellow, and the fourth and final one blue. You loved Harry Potter, and when you saw the opportunity, you took it and made Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw blankets for the cubs.

You loved them, Bigby loved them, and you were certain your cubs would love them.  
\--------------------  
What you did not love was labor. Holy fucking shitballs Batman, that shit _hurt_. For thirty fucking hours you laid there in the hospital bed, the contractions coming and going, and only now were you ready to push. So you did. You pushed and you screamed and you're pretty sure you broke Bigby's hand.

Finally, after what felt like another thirty hours, it was over. All four cubs were born healthy and doing well, you were doing well, and everything was just...great. Surreal. Serene.

Before you fell asleep, Bigby made sure you saw the cubs wrapped up in their Hogwarts blankets, and you smiled. Thirty plus hours of labor was worth this.


End file.
